Episode 57
Back at Rana's office, Ran continues to put his foot in his mouth thinking Asha is a man with a strange sense of feminine fashion, when Rana finally whacks him with a book to shut him up. She apologizes for his bizarre behavior and asks Asha if he's truly able to help her, and she replies that he has the attributes she needs. Asha then addresses Ran and offers to take him on an alternative quest so he can meet his graduation requirements. He rudely replies that he isn't interested and he intends to re-enroll next semester. Asha cuts him short, making it explicitly clear that his opinion does not matter. Mr. Kasak thanks Yuta for simple-mindedly confirming his suspicions of him being a half-breed, which caught the boy off-guard. Yuta also reveals he is still in his 2nd stage, causing the dragon to tease him for being a slow poke. This annoys the boy, who chastises the younger dragon while demanding more respect. Mr. Kasak replies that if he wants respect then he needs to grow up, especially since Visnu seemed to have a reason for leaving Yuta in the human realm so he may have challenges ahead. Yuta is surprised that he knew Visnu personally. The dragon tells him that the god visited his family a few times, and always spoke in confusing riddles, including one predicting their meeting. "You meet one who is of two halves. He is older than you, yet younger. On the first meeting you are superior, Kasak. But the second..." Mr. Kasak then reveals that Visnu also mentioned Yuta's brother and sister. This gets Yuta excited, but before he can get any information, the dragon runs out of vigor, returns to human form, and promptly falls asleep. In an icy forest near Rindhallow, God Kubera is feeding some starving rabbits with food he conjured up when Sagara drops by. She teases him for appearing younger than usual, and he explains that his larger form was too intimidating to the animals. He asks Sagara why she came, and that he will not get involved with Atera. She tells him that she's curious about Maruna and why he's willingly helping him out. God Kubera replies that it is a simple matter of finding something he is looking for, once their business concludes. Sagara grins and says she's envious of his ability to lie so easily with his expressionless face. But it doesn't matter to her, since they have the same goal and the means to reach it aren't important. She then asks him to pray that their attack on Atera will be a success, then jokes that he has nobody to pray to. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Sagara): The Wavering King chapter is over. I apologize to those who wanted to see more of Sagara. ** I didn't really need to put the story about Sagara's past here, but I did because... Sagara's chapter is so far away!!! I'm afraid she's going to get so much hate for what she's about to do... But it won't be enough, I think. ** (Rana smashing Ran over the head with a book): Ran is a Quarter and Rana is pureblood so it's okay for her to hit him with all her might. ** (Kasak and Yuta): Kasak's entire body will be shown later. Since he only needs to age to grow, he is basically equivalent to a 5th-stage rakshasa. But he has some drawbacks since his real form is his human form. He can't always be at full power since he's always hungry, plus he's weak to certain magic spells. Note: We learn later on that unlike suras, Kasak is vulnerable to hoti yama. ** (God Kubera feeding the animals): Where did all that fruit come from? The same place where his pile of gold came from. * Ran's embarrassing moment #3: calling Asha a handsome man pioneering in fashion by wearing skirts. Stay tuned for more! * Asha evidently doesn't care about the opinions of others. She is like this with Leez as well. * Kasak mentions that half-breeds like Yuta should be theoretically impossible. In fact, it isn't possible for suras and Halfs of different clans to procreate. * Yuta tries to frame his slow growth in a positive way. Suras with stronger potential need to accumulate more experience to develop. * Currygom's reveals in The Finite that dragons of the Vritra clan had to give up their ability to turn female as part of a deal to avoid extinction. Prior to that, no rakshasas were born to the clan, as falling in love with the same species would cause a dragon nastika to die. As a compromise, dragon Halfs would become the equivalent of 5th stage rakshasas after 100 years, save for a few aspects. * Kasak does end up calling Yuta hyung-nim. But Yuta doesn't quite appreciate it. * Visnu is shown several times throughout the series, always in flashbacks. * God Kubera is feeding bunnies. He later picks bunny ears for Leez, so perhaps the bunnies remind him of her. * It appears that Sagara has guessed the reason for Maruna's cooperation. * Sagara also mocks God Kubera for having no one to pray to. Agni also thought of something similar when he was confronting Gandharva. * This is the last episode of the chapter (arc), "The Wavering King." The title could refer to: ** Sagara, who does not enjoy the support of her clan, and thinks of the Way of the King with bitterness. ** Possibly the other kings of the Ananta clan: Ananta who ultimately dies. Manasvin, who wants to let go of Sagara for the sake of her ambitions. Finally, Vasuki, who declines the throne for Sagara's sake. ** Maruna, who is leading the suras of his clan for this mission, but whose wavering confidence in Gandharva allows him to be manipulated by Sagara. ** Gandharva, who wavered in his past decisions, and is again in turmoil after being manipulated by God Kubera. ** Yuta, who wavers between his chaotic nature and the Way of the King. More generally, the Way of the King calls for one's mind never to waver. ** Perhaps God Kubera as well, whose impassive expression masks his inner doubts. 1-57 no choice.png|You think you have a choice? How cute. 1-57 Visnu.png|riddle me this 1-57 sleepy Mr Kasak.png|out of vigor References